corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
Shrii
Shrii is one of the griffins of Pulau Bulu in Dragon Rider: The Griffin's Feather. History Shrii was born the son of Reee, who was the sister of Kraa, the leader of their griffin pride. The identity of his father is unknown, though if he was another griffin it was not Tchraee, Reee's longtime admirer whom she detested. Many speculated that Shrii's father might have been Garuda, while his gibbon companion TerTaWa believed that Reee's partner may have been a Pelangi bird from Sumatra. Whatever the case, Shrii was born with very unusual coloration for a griffin, and unlike many of the other griffins loved Pulau Bulu as his home. Shrii's mother told him stories of the ancient days when griffins and dragons had lived in friendship, contrary to the attitude that later became prevalent among their kind. Like Reee, Shrii also lacked the contempt most griffins displayed towards any other living thing, and sought to protect the native creatures of Pulau Bulu rather than exploiting them. This attitude, coupled with his coloration, soon earned him the enmity of the other griffins, particularly Kraa. Reee's rejection of Tchraee gave the older griffin a particular hatred for Shrii, and after Reee's death Shrii found himself with only various animal allies against the other griffins and their hordes of servants. After an attack in which Shrii's nest was destroyed, he and his followers took to living in a massive hollow tree. As they attempted to resist Kraa's cruel rule, they spread word of the fact that Kraa would sell even his most faithful subjects to human poachers like Catcher, in order to enrich his horde of treasure. Things ultimately came to a head when his followers captured Barnabas Greenbloom, his son Ben, and the troll Hothbrodd. While some of his followers believed the trio to be Kraa's spies, Shrii was intrigued by them, particularly Hothbrodd. Unfortunately, a force led by Tchraee then discovered Shrii's lair, and he and his followers were captured and taken to Kraa's palace tree. Shrii was imprisoned in a cage over Kraa's throne, but despite this brazenly defied Kraa and challenged him to a duel to settle their feud. Kraa refused, and intended to kill Shrii and eat his heart after selling all of Shrii's followers to the poachers. Fortunately, Shrii's followers, the Greenblooms, and Hothbrodd-along with Lola Greytail, Winston Setiawan, Twigleg, and Berulu-were later rescued by the arrival of Firedrake and Tattoo, the Greenblooms' dragon allies. Working together, these unlikely confederates were able to rescue Shrii, who was astonished to encounter dragons at long last. Unfortunately, Tchraee arrived to attack Shrii, and it was only Tattoo's unexpected use of his petrifying fire breath that saved Shrii from his longtime enemy. Rather than flee the remainder of the pride, however, Shrii was determined to help his new friends and face Kraa once and for all. When he renewed his challenge to Kraa, however, his uncle demanded a duel with Firedrake instead. Shrii attempts to intervene, but Kraa is insistent, and Kraa's servant Nakal declares that Shrii will become king if Kraa is defeated. When Kraa, losing the duel, attempted to summon the rest of the pride to help him, Shrii leaped to Firedrake's side, only for the other griffins to refuse. With Kraa turned to stone, Shrii became king but declined to accept the position, instead telling Roargh and the other griffins to choose a new king from among them. He did, however, insist on Roargh giving up one of his disguised sun feathers to the Greenblooms, with whom he had become friends. Joined by Hiera and Greiir, Shrii relocated to another part of Pulau Bulu. Some years later, Ben and Winston revisited the island and reunited with Shrii, now the father of several colorful young griffins. Appearance Whether due to the heritage of his unknown father or simply because he was born on the tropical island of Pulau Bulu, Shree has feathers in every shade of green on his wings and head. The lion part of his body has fur resembling that of a marbled cat, while his snake tail is blue-green. His ears, eyes, and beak, like those of a typical griffin, are a honey yellow color Personality Shrii lacks the traits that came to be commonly associated with griffins: lust for both battle and treasure. Where most griffins look upon all other forms of life as prey, Shrii holds many to be his friends. For a time he did look upon all humans with contempt due to their similarities to the other griffins. However, upon meeting the Greenblooms, Shrii decided that the contents of a being's heart mattered more than their species. He also disdained the idea of being a king, in part because he feared that he might become a tyrant as bad as his uncle Kraa. Shrii also lacks the enmity many griffins possess towards dragons, and indeed was filled with wonder upon his first encounter with them. Shrii is incredibly brave, willing to risk death for the sake of his beloved home and friends. He encouraged his followers to flee for their own safety, but refused to leave Pulau Bulu behind. Though he could be fierce and disdainful towards the other griffins, he showed kindness in welcoming Hiera and Greiir when they expressed an interest in joining him. Category:Griffins Category:Dragon Rider Characters Category:Males